Liara Versus The Broken Heart
by JoyfulReaper
Summary: Events ensuing the Reapers' defeat. Liara goes through hardship, trying to cope with Shepard's death, and her actions. Follows the Control path. Took Extended Cut into consideration, but some events are altered. Also took liberty with characters and their behaviour. Enjoy!


Author's Note: It took me too long to write this. Have been working on it for perhaps a month, albeit updates were inconsistent. I know, it's not that good ( not fishing for compliments ) but I enjoyed reading it myself, so I hope you feel the same. Not much to say… Just a reminder; English is not my native language and I had no beta readers, but I hope you'll find it easy, tolerable and perhaps enjoyable to read my second fan fiction. It would be greatly appreciated if you could leave any comments you have, regardless whether it's criticism or compliments, both are greatly appreciated. Maybe a mix of both, eh? :) Enjoy.

P.S: Some scenes are awkward. I'm sure you'll figure that out yourself, but I'm just not good when writing that type of material. Cheers. 3

* * *

Shepard audaciously gripped on to the control handles. She trembled and shuddered as an immense electrical current traveled through her body, overheating every implant, scorching every cell. Acute, unmitigated pain dominated her, yet it was negligible and insignificant to the inevitable loss she'd have to suffer; Liara, her everything. Memories of the beautiful Asari subdued the physical pain, yet the emotional trauma was still overwhelming. Shepard was debilitated, weakened. Her energy exhausted to unimaginable limits, both physically and mentally. She carried a heavy burden; the fate of every mother, daughter, every unborn child hung in the balance. She clutched the handle until she could endure no further, until she was overpowered. Shepard momentarily released the handles, to accumulate and amass enough strength for one final engagement.

"When there is so much as stake. I think of my friends, my loved ones, what I'd lose if I fail," this rang true for her, especially at times of distress, it was a reminder for what she was fighting for; her friends, her loved ones. She let out a triumphant, piercing cry, one indicative of unparalleled bravery and determination. One that would echo victory for every person in the galaxy. One final effort. In mere seconds, Shepard had been obliterated. Nothing of her was left tangible. But her memory, her victory, her unyielding perseverance, all her merits that shaped her as the quintessential soldier. Yet she was special, she was more than a soldier, more than a commander, she was a paradigm for the upcoming generations of heroes, scientists, wanderers and explorers. She gave them life, she gave them a chance to blossom in an extraordinary, wondrous galaxy; one filled with hope, yet clear of fear and conflicts. But to ensure such future, she gave her life, willingly to the greater good, abandoning all what she's ever loved.

As she was no more, an epic wave of energy was sent out from the Crucible. One that would travel to the very reaches of the galaxy, putting every Reaper to her thrall, under her influence and control. To redeem the galaxy from an undisputed power that's plagued their prosperity since the inception of time.

She felt a part of her die. A poignant feeling that shook the depths of her being with fear and uncertainty. A tear made its way down her pale blue skin. "It cannot be. They cannot take her," she thought as she cried. Her chest heaving, every heartbeat was only adding to the sorrow and grief. She looked up to the sky and earnestly invoked Shepard's name, in a cry that would scatter and dissipate the dark clouds that had lingered. Tears continued violently cascading down her face. She just...wasn't prepared to lose Shepard once more. This was just...unfair for them.

In the distant view, a grand, blue shock wave was approaching at a tremendous speed. Liara knew that Shepard had succeeded. She never doubted her for a second. The shock hit the Reapers, neutralizing them. Within mere minutes, every Reaper on Earth had departed, and every Reaper in the galaxy disengaged. It was a startling scene, one that evoked exultation. The atmosphere quickly shifted, from forlornness and despair to happiness and rhapsody. A small smile formed on Liara's face, giving her a complexion beyond beauty, but tears kept falling from her indigo eyes.

Liara gazed upon the horizon, as the sun rose, the Big Ben was silhouetted against the sky, her face expressed a wide gamut of emotions, from lament and sorrow to hope... Hope for a better future. She remembers Shepard. Shepard gave her direction, protection... Protection from herself. What she might become without her. "Will I be on the verge of insanity again?" She asks herself as she cups her face, with tears going from minuscule rivulets to rapid streams. She sobs, trying to gasp but with no avail. She's asphyxiating, suffocating. Seeing all of her surroundings through a mist of tears, everything became barely visible, blurry, losing its accent and distinction. She is now indifferent about life or death. The Reapers have been surmounted and overcome; the galaxy can rebuild, maintain full control of their fate, of their destiny. Her purpose has been fulfilled. Her desire to join Shepard up there... In the skies is overwhelming. Her willingness to live is diminutive. Her heart is abruptly thumping against her chest, as she inhales for the final time, she heeds something, a beam of hope to brighten her dark grief, to postpone the inevitable, to oblige her to live... Provoke her to live, willingly.

_"all those little blue children will be dissapointed I didn't have a speech,"_

_"We'll make up a good story for them,"_

_"I do have one thing for you, Shepard. It's a gift, it will only take a moment, if you want it,"_

_"Show me,"_

That was ensued by ecstasy, profound affection, rapture and peace. They kissed passionately just ever so peacefully. Both wanted it to last perpetually and indefinitely, but knew it was ephemeral. They had to make the best of it. But Liara was also at an interal conflict, dispute. One concerning her morals, her alterior motives, acting unbeknowinst to Shepard, she was afraid of losing her again. Consequently, she wanted to keep a memory of her. Her actions were egotistical, unpalatable and selfish. But she wanted to mitigate her suffering if it ever came down to it. She knew it would happen sooner rather than later...

Liara bellowed as she came back to the realm of living. Her vital signs have had dropped drastically as she had alternated between life and death. She was hooked up to a plethora of machines, and had a dozen needles penetrating her pale, blue skin now that it's lost its exuberance and liveliness. She clenched a fist in unyielding wrath as her biotics primed, in excruciating pain and torment as she contemplates what she has done; betraying Shepard, after she had entrusted her with her most sincere emotions and fondest memories, after she left herself vulnerable in Liara's presence; an open book for Liara to explore and wander about. But she always wanted more, everybody wants more something... She honestly never imagined she would go through this ordeal again. "Shepard, forgive me," she said, barely audible and above a whisper. "My mind will never be put out of its perturbation and unease knowing that you died oblivious to the atrocity I have committed against you. Goddess! "

"She'll make it, doctor. She's experiencing severe PTSD and is weary. She's almost lost her life out there. Her physical injures can be treated, but she'll take months to recuperate from the psychological damage she underwent," said a nurse just outside her room.

"And doc, I believe she's pregnant," said another. "The slightest evidence of a smile formed on her face as she stroked and caressed her now inflated abdomen. Turns out, she's been in coma for six months. Signs of Asari pregnancy are much more prominent and notable than humans, albeit theirs take longer. Her pregnancy was extremely rare, considering it occurred at an considerably young age and the child might be born with deformations or malnourished, but Liara will do everything in her power, to bring her up and nurture her in a loving, heartwarming environment. Giving her the life her any father would wish for their daughter. To pursue her dreams where wealth is no concern, where race is disregarded, where skill, aptitude and dedication are the only considerable factors.

50 Years Later...

The young, innocent Asari, completely enshrouded in her blankets, immersed in dreams, had her sleep perturbed when the ship passed through the Charon relay, as it shook violently. Her eyelids fluttered and she removed the blanket, revealing lively Violet skin, slender, tall frame and teal eyes. She strode towards wardrobe and chose a conservative, black outfit.

As soon as she had finished, an older yet equally beautiful Asari entered the room, looked at her with an unwinking, mesmizring gaze momentarily before breaking the silence "You have your father's eyes, Andromeda. She would have been proud of you," she said in a trembling tone, evocative of devouring sadness.

Andromeda's focus shifted towards the floor, avoiding eye contact, as tears began forming underneath her breathtaking eyes "Thank you, mother. She will always watch over us. Protect us and grant us guidance. Just like she did when she was... Among us," Andromeda said as she faced her mother and smiled hopefully.

" You are right, my child," was Liara's only response, accompanied by a modest smile.

"ETA is one hour," the pilot said.

" I will leave you to meditate and meet you when we land," Liara said calmly as she headed towards the door.

"Yes, mother," Andromeda replied.

They drove the hover-car through a stunning city that merged the beauty of land and cityscape. High-rise buildings and skyscrapers dominated the scenery, where in the distant view lush greenery captivated their eyes. The wondrous contrast gave the metropolis a distinctive look and vibe that simply has never been witnessed before. The population was equally diverse, as Vancouver had a healthy mixture of Quarian, Turian, Asari, Volus and of course, Humans. It was a stupendous, multicultural marvel, where species existed in harmony and equality.

"Father unified them all under her command?" Asked Andromeda as she gawked at the congregation of people celebrating the Fiftieth anniversary of the end of the Reaper war.

"She rallied their forces; brokered peace between Quarian and Geth; gave the latter true intelligence and individualism; cured the Genophage and freed the Krogan of a plague that had lingered on for too long. We fought as a united galaxy, under Shepard's unyielding, command," Liara had always proudly recited thorough recounts of their war with the Reapers, and Andromeda was exhilarated by her father's effort and unwillingness to give in to the ruthless force that was the Reapers.

The vehicle began descending as they arrived at the cemetery. The deceased has always been kept company, as their memory lived on long after their corpses had submerged in coffins. The ambiance was dominated by grief, as spouses, parents and children were weeping and morning their loved ones. They went past grieving families and reached a shrine. Shepard's grave has become a shrine for people from all over the galaxy, she was revered by many, as the guardian of the Milky Way, after she had enslaved the Reapers.

"Wasn't the purpose throughout the conflict to destroy the Reapers? What happened?" Andromeda asked as she caressed a portrait of her father.

"None know for sure, but I believe Shepard was presented with multiple approaches to end the war… I felt something prior to her death; hesitancy, reluctance, fear, pain… I felt something right before her death… I just wish…" Liara was unable to continue as she broke down in tears.

"I am sorry, mother. I knew this would cause you pain, but she would not want you live in constant sorrow and pain. She gave her life, for you to live on happily… please." She said as she gently stroked her mother's shoulder.

"She deserves better… better than my betrayal, better than this worthless monument," Liara was agitated and again entering an endless, ever recurring loop of depression. her usually tranquil, calm state turned into abrupt sobbing and anger.

"Betrayal? Mother, what are you talking about? Listen, you have never betrayed Shepard, and never will." Andromeda said, clasping her arms around her mother, setting her chin on her shoulder. "She loves you!"

"I met her trust with betrayal, with egoism. I am sorry, Andromeda. I have never told you." Liara said, barely above a whisper.

"Tell me what? Mother, what are you hiding from me?" Andromeda said, breaking the embrace, tightly placing her palms on her mother's shoulders and facing her, locking a resolute gaze.

"I… I will show you," Liara's eyes turn pitch-black.

_Liara's and Shepard's souls coalesce, sharing their burdens, their fears and passions. Shepard diminishes the gap, meeting Liara's lips with hers and placing her hands gently on the Asari's waist._

_Andromeda sensed something intangible and abstract, consuming and burdening. It was when Liara seized the opportunity, her unwillingness to utterly lose Shepard spurred her to carry the child, to make Shepard the father of her unborn daughter._

They disjoined, with Liara's face guilt-ridden, agonized by her actions.

"Mother, nothing that you have ever done will change my opinion of you; you acted out of fear, out of love. Father will never disdain you for doing what you have done. I know, father will never want you to carry such burden, live in torment for brining a soul to the world. She does not want people hurt," Andromeda's words were earnest and sincere. Her knowledge of her father was a result of a lot of melds with her mother, witnessing both notable and small events from their lives. What she claimed was not just mindless pep talk.

"I… I hope you are right. I will be fine. Thank you. You are as persuasive as your father, and inherited her wisdom," Liara said, wiping tears off her cheek. "She lives on in you; you bear her intelligence, bravery, and willpower," she said, her voice calm and the throbbing ceased.

"I will always be here for you. I will never leave you. Father wants nothing but happiness for you," Andromeda said firmly and assertively.

They afterwards remained for hours, reminiscing about Shepard's past actions, heroism and her adventures with Liara aboard the Normandy. One that was consistently brought up, lightening the mood, was Shepard's banter with Liara when pursuing Tela Vasir, the rogue Spectre, reminding Liara to always cherish the beautiful, memorable moments she had with Shepard.

_"No matter what happens, you'll mean everything to me, Liara. You always will"_

_"Shepard, I… I am yours"_


End file.
